ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Bee
Bee is the main protagonist of Bee and Puppycat. She appears in House of Animals, Multiverse X and Crossover Universe. She is voiced by Allyn Rachel. History Bee grew up on an island with her father and at some point, she became friends with Deckard. At the age of twenty-two, she lives alone in a small apartment and has a hard time keeping a job for long. One night while walking home in the rain after being laid off yet again, PuppyCat falls from the sky and hits her in the head, knocking her over. Taking the cat (or maybe a dog) with her to her home, they sat down to eat a casserole that Bee's friend Deckard had brought her. The next morning Bee had an appointment with a temp agent who didn't give her any new work. Back home, she got hungry having spent all her money on items for her new pet. PuppyCat then reveals his magical abilities to her, freaking her out, but she handles it fairly well. They go to an intergalactic temp job to Fishbowl Space and babysit Wallace. After Bee and PuppyCat battle a monster they return home with their earnings and split it. PuppyCat decides to stay with his new temp partner. Throughout the rest of the series, she continues to work with PuppyCat on temp jobs. Appearance Bee has light skin, dark eyes, and long, thick, brown hair. She has a soft round face and curvy body. Her outfit in the pilot consists of a yellow sweater with a peter pan collar and a bee on it, pink shorts, and brown shoes with pink ribbon laces. In Food onwards, she wears a pink skirt with pockets and brown shoes and mismatched socks And she looks younger than her appearance in the pilot . While dreaming she has a long blue dress and purple hair with white socks and purple shoes. Her original temp uniform consists of white body armor with pink shoulders and a bell as well as a white helmet with a pink visor and brown cat ears, making it look similar to PuppyCat. Personality Bee is space-casey and impulsive, she often acts without thinking which leads to her getting into trouble. She is shown to be very kind, and didn't hesitate to bring PuppyCat home when he first landed on her and used her money to buy Deckard a casserole after he bought her one. She doesn't give up easily; even though she has no skills or magic of her own, she does what she can to win fights and help her friends. She places her loyalty to those she considers friends very quickly. When PuppyCat is called a monster and grabbed by a tongue, Bee is quick to come to his defense, even after having only just met him the previous day. Bee has a somewhat gluttonous side to her, wishing she dreamed about food, and taking one of Cass's burgers. This may, however, be an extension of her not having enough money to buy food. Bee is also afraid of water, as shown in "Beach", a liking to Deckard and constantly has dreams about Puppycat. In Toast Dogs, Wedding Donut she goes into a robotic like mode with superhuman strength, and no visible emotions or signs of pain, even as she is thrown into the ground hard enough to make a crater. She might actually be a robot, as hinted earlier throughout the episode and as shown by the circuitry in her arms. Quotes "I got fired today." "I got you some ice for your crotch!" "Aah, bad dream! And you were there! And now the lasagna's gone!" "You took too long, now your candy's gone... that's what happened... Bu-gow!" "Crap! I ran out of food money!" "I hate water!" "You're gonna lick me?" Gallery Bee.png Biography Bee is the pet owner of Puppycat and the first ally of Adam Lyon, Andy Johnson, Ruby Gloom, Hikari Kamiya, Shareena Wickett, Velma Dinkley, Penny Gadget, Ingrid Third, Phoebe Heyerdahl, Ashley Quinlan, Lydia Deetz, Kat Harvey, Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, Numbuh 5, Fanny Fulbright and Rachel T. McKenzie. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Bee and Puppycat Category:Fictional characters Category:Non-Fanon